


strawberry flavored

by crazycrab



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Teen Crush, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrab/pseuds/crazycrab
Summary: the borhap boys (+ lucy) go to the park to spend their evening there, and it goes surprisingly well for joe.





	strawberry flavored

**Author's Note:**

> i felt in the mood for some hardzello (as usual lol). hope u enjoy!! 
> 
> there's a high possibility this is full of spelling and grammatical errors but hey what can u do

joe could hear his friends laugh hysterically as they walked just a few feet in front of him. the corners of his lips twisted into a smile. although he wasn't particularly interested in the conversation they were having, the redhead enjoyed it when he got to hang out with his friends like this. sure, they still saw each other at school and dropped by at gwil's house from time to time, but there was something special about walking around town with the small group of teens. 

they had just left an ice cream shop, deciding that's what they would eat before heading to the park. they didn't want to get hungry in the middle of the afternoon and have to leave to buy food once they were already there, in the comfortability of the familiar setting with wonderful trees and the greenest grass you'd ever lay your eyes on. joe took the cone to his lips, tasting the sweet strawberry ice cream he had ordered. 

"yeah. you almost reminded me of joe when he accidentally got that perm," joe heard lucy comment, making rami laugh, along with his other friends. 

joe huffed and rolled his eyes. "how was i supposed to know it stood for permanent?" he replied, pulling an offended face.

gwilym's laughter followed. "literally everyone knows, mate!" the taller said between chuckles, which got another eye roll from joe. 

"you guys are the worse. one day i'm going to stop being your friend, let's see how you like it then," he threatened jokingly. 

ben scoffed. "as if you could live without us." he nudged joe's supper arm with his elbow, a smirk on his face. the shorter boy couldn't help but smile as he saw the blonde's expression.

"as if you guys could live without me," he shot back. they all laughed once more, enjoying each other's company. 

it took them no longer than five minutes to get to the park. it was filled with people, mostly kids and couples, but that was part of what made it so wonderful, because no matter how crowded it was, they already had their own personal spot to hang out. 

they walked a bit more and sat down underneath the huge tree that they so much enjoyed hanging out at. rami and lucy both leaned against the tree trunk, with lucy's head resting on the egyptian's shoulder. gwilym sat down on rami's right, whereas ben sat on lucy's left, leaving joe a space to sit between them. 

they talked for a while, joking around and whatnot, and joe found himself glancing to his right to look at ben more than once. of course this wouldn't go unnoticed. he realized that the second he drifted his gaze away from the green-eyed boy and settled his eyes on the couple in front of him, which he thought of as an immediate mistake. lucy was giving him the most subtle smirk he had ever seen in his life, but it pierced right through his soul. joe's secret crush wasn't as much of a secret as he wanted it to be, considering literally everyone and their cat knew about it already, but he couldn't help but feel exposed when he was caught staring like that at his friend.

he was snapped out of it when he felt a hand touching his own ever so slightly and heard a deep voice say, "your ice cream is dripping, joe." 

_ben._

he quickly nodded, although he didn't manage to know how. his whole body was frozen and his cheeks noticeably red compared to his pretty pale skin. ben's hand had been on his because he had caught a few drops of his strawberry ice cream with his fingers, joe deduced. fingers which ben was now sliding into his mouth to lick the sweet treat off. the action wasn't even suggestive, yet joe reckoned we was staring.  _again_.

he glanced somewhere else. lucy's smile was clearly bigger than before, and this time she wasn't grinning alone. gwilym and rami had joined her, and the three of them were looking at joe in a way that made him feel so vulnerable and embarrassed. 

the conversation continued normally after that, but the redhead couldn't stop thinking about the way his friend's fingers had graced his hand so gently. god, he was truly fucked. he knew having crushes on friends was probably normal for most people, but he absolutely hated it, and somehow he loved it at the same time. every single thing ben did had joe melting. he was so adorable and handsome and perfect, it was too much. 

he was just chewing on the last bit of cone there was left when lucy said. "oh no, if you're gonna smoke at least stand a few feet away." 

he then turned to ben, since he was the only one in their group who smoked, who was already holding a cigarette between his teeth. even though joe knew it was wrong, he found it incredibly attractive when ben's lips inhaled on the cigarette and exhaled a big puff of grey smoke afterwards whenever he smoked.

ben rolled his eyes. "c'mon, lucy, you're being dramatic," he replied. 

lucy knitted her eyebrows together and shook her head. "i don't want to walk into my house smelling like smoke. my mom would kill me," she insisted. ben finally gave in and sighed, getting on his feet. 

"alright, alright." he slipped the small box into his back pocket. "i'll go for a walk and then i'll come back. that way you guys won't get any smell on you." he shrugged. 

"i'll go," joe squeaked, not even thinking twice. ben looked at him with a puzzled look in his eyes, as if he was asking _"why?"_

joe came up quickly with an excuse. "rami and lucy haven't kissed in the whole afternoon, and i don't want to witness that when they start getting all touchy and cuddly." rami rolled his eyes at his friend's words, and gwilym just chuckled. 

"seems like a valid reason," ben said, laughing softly. the redhead smiled and stood up, dusting his hands off on his pants before they started walking. the three remaining friends shot each other a smug look, all of them smirking as joe left with ben. 

*

the pair of friends had been sitting on one of the many picnic tables at the park for at least fifteen minutes. they were silent, sharing a few words occasionally, but neither of the two cared. the silence they were wrapped in was comfortable and familiar. 

joe nibbled his lower lip gently before he asked, "can i give that a try?" 

ben turned his gaze to him, an eyebrow raised. "hm?" he held the cigarette between his fingers. 

"can i try? smoking a bit, i mean." the older boy wasn't exactly sure what had taken over him. he had never been interested in smoking, let alone in front of his crush. what if he came out as some sort of prude.

"oh, sure." ben held out his right hand, passing the cigarette to his friend. joe stared at it for a few seconds before he inhaled a long drag, triggering a coughing fit. the british laughed as joe let out small puffs of smoke along with his coughs. 

"eugh- that's gross," he commented, grimacing as the taste stayed in his mouth. 

ben shrugged. "i like it," he hummed, grinning. "here. i'll show you how it's done." he took the cigarette back from joe and inhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. 

joe furrowed his brow in confusion when ben didn't open his mouth to exhale. "aren't you supposed to-" he was cut short when soft, pink lips collided with his own. 

joe's brain stopped working after that. he had always thought that he would over think his first kiss to the point where he wouldn't even get one, but that didn't happen. joe's heart took over. his eyes closed as his long fingers cupped ben's face desperately, almost as if he was clinging to the other boy for dear life. he felt the blonde's lips curl into a smirk and a warm puff of smoke being released into his mouth. it didn't feel unpleasant at all. if anything, it felt like the best thing he had ever experienced in his life, which certainly wasn't what he was expecting. 

they both pulled away, joe panting softly. ben didn't seem half as agitated as he was, then again, ben was far more experienced when it came to making out. 

"i- that was-" joe stuttered, not knowing what to say. it seems there wasn't much to say though, since ben only chuckled and leaned in to connect his lips with joe's once more. he pulled away, a wide smile on his face.

_"you taste like strawberry."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eek i don't know if this is what you were expecting to read today but it's what you get :)


End file.
